Sex Addict
by rikha-chan
Summary: "Aku tidak tau bagaimana awalnya, yang jelas hidupku terasa hampa tanpa SEX."/GS!Kyu/Pair temukan sendiri Disaat banyak plagiat atas nama WKS saya katakan bahwa tulisan ini milik saya BUKAN PLAGIAT/COPAS! OKEEHHH,...


**RiKha_chan **Proudly Present

**Rated : **M

**Declaimer : **Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan keluarganyaa :D Super Junior milik SMent dan ELF .. Super Junior dan ELF satu keluarga ^^

Tapi WonKyu punya WKS diseluruh penjuru dunia ….. dan mereka saling memiliki deh xD

**Warning : **Typo(S), Abal, Gaje, cerita yang berbelit, bikin Muntah, Alur pasaran . (sangat) sedikit dialogue,.. WITHOUT EDIT, PWP

GS jadi bagi yang TIDAK SUKA mending TIDAK USAH BACA , tapi segala bentuk Bash or Flame selalu diterima dengan lapang dada,…

Hari yang cerah untuk tempat yang indah. Ya, itulah penilaianku tentang hari ini. Tempat yang sejuk dan jauh dari polusi, jauh dari kebisingan dan kesibukan. Begitu tenang dan damai. Pantas saja halmeoniku sangat suka tinggal disini.

Ya, aku memang sedang dirumah halmeoniku. Dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Kedua orang tuaku meninggal saat aku masih berumur 10tahun. Mereka meninggal 15 tahun lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan. Tidak hanya orang tuaku harabeojiku juga ikut meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu.

Sejak saat itulah aku dirawat halmeoniku. Tapi saat aku berumur 14 tahun aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri. Awalnya halmeoni melarangku tapi saat ia melihat kesungguhanku akhirnya ia mengijinkanku untuk tinggal sendiri. Dan sanalah 'kehidupan'ku dimulai.

Dan hari ini aku mendapat libur jadi aku mengunjungi Grannyku, sekarang aku sedang duduk di ayunan kayu yang tergantung di pohon di taman samping rumah. Hingga sebuah suara tertangkap indra pengarku;

"Hey, Kyunnie, melamunkan sesuatu?" Tanya halmeoniku atau biasa aku panggil Granny.

"Ah, aniyo, hanya mengingat masa lalu."

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau ingat?"

"Kehidupan remajaku."

"Can you tell me?"

"Tidak ada yang menarik dari kisah remajaku. Hanya soal cinta, senang-senang, dan hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan pubertas."

"Hahaha" Granny hanya tertawa mendengarku.

"Emm, apa Granny pernah merasakan cinta sebelum Granny bertemu dengan harabeoji?"

"Nde, tentu saja. Begini-begini Granny dulu primadona sekolah. Banyak namja yang selalu memperebutkan Granny. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama bagi Granny untuk mendapat kekasih baru setelah putus dengan kekasih lama, karena banyak yang sudah mengantri untuk Granny. Haha." Ucapnya bangga.

"Wah Granny daebak," aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagumku pada Granny tersayangku ini.

"Ya begitulah. Sudah ayo masuk tadi Granny memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu, ayo kita makan mumpung masih hangat."

"Asiik makan,.. makan,.. makan,..." semangatku layaknya anak umur 5 tahun. Karena memang masakan Grannyku selalu lezat

Selesai makan aku dan Granny duduk di depan perapian. Aku duduk sambil menulis sebuah buku, Diary. Sedangkan Granny merajut, entah apalagi yang dibuatnya. Aku punya beberapa _Sweater_ dan Syal yang dibuat oleh tangan terampilnya. Dia tak pernah bosan membuatnya.

Kini aku sudah kembali ke _Seoul_, setelah puas melepas rindu dengan Granny aku harus kembali ke Seoul karena ku punya pekerjaan disini. Karena aku masih punya 1 hari libur aku ingin istirahat saja di apartement. Walaupun apartementku kecil tapi terlihat nyaman dan rapi.

Iseng kubuka salah satu lemariku disana terdapat beberapa buku. Dan semua buku itu merupakan _Diary_ aku menulis diary sejak aku tinggal sendiri. Dari hari pertamaku meninggalkan rumah Granny hingga saat ini. Semua pengalamanku tertuang dalam diary-diary itu.

Kuambil salah satu buku yang merupakan buku lama. Mengingatkanku pada pengalamanku 10 tahun yang lalu. Tahun dimana aku kehilangan kevirginanku.

_Flashback_

_Seoul, July 07__th __2003 at 02:50_

"_Eeemmmmmhhhhh,...cpk,..cpk,.." suara kecipak saliva dan dibarengi dengan suara desahanku menmbah panas suasana kamar ini._

_Aku sedang bersama seorang namja yang merupakan namjachinguku. Dia bernama Nichkhun. Dia teman sekelasku, dia berasal dari Thailand tapi sejak 5 tahun yang lalu ia tinggal di Korea. Kami saling mengenal sejak aku sekolah disini. Dia sangat ramah, dan 5 bulan sejak kami saling mengenal kami menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih. Selama ini hubungan kami tidak terhitung 'bersih' dan disinilah kami hari ini._

_Dengan aku yang hanya menggunakan TankTop tanpa bra dibaliknya dan sepotong celana dalam begitupun dengannya, ia hanya menggunakan boxer._

_Nichkhun terus menciumku dengan ganas ia tak membiarkanku menarik nafas terlalu lama. Sepertinya ia sudah menginginkan moment ini sejak lama._

"_Emmnnnggghhhh,..." aku mengerang tertahan saat ia memasukkan jemari terampilnya kedalam celana dalamku, membelai Miss.V ku yang sudah sangat basah karena rangsangannya._

"_Akhhh,.." teriakku saat ia memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam hole-ku._

"_Emmhh, kau suka baby?" tanyanya._

"_Emm,.. ndeeehhhh,..."_

"_Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memasukimu baby," Nichkhun berkata sambil menaikkan TangTop-ku hingga melewati dada sintalku dan aku membantunya untuk melepas itu. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menyesap payudaraku kuat-kuat bagaikan seorang bayi yang sangat kehausan. Dia memanja dada kiriku dengan bibirnya, dada kananku dengan tangan kanannya dan hole-ku dengan tangan kirinya yang kini sudah masuk 3 jari sekaligus. Bukankah itu membuatku gila dan hampir meledak karenanya._

"_Ahhhhhh,... Khunniiieeeee,.." dan jeritan panjangku mengakhiri semuanya._

_Aku terengah pasca orgasme pertamaku dan rasanya benar-benar WOW. Dengan cekatan Nichkhun melepaskan boxernya dan menurunkan celana dalamku. Ia duduk diantara kakiku, menaikkan keduanya keatas bahu kokoh itu._

"_Ssshhhhh,..." desisku menahan sakit._

"_Emmhhh,.. you're so tight babyyy,..." dengan perlahan Nichkhun memasukkan juniornya. Rasanya tubuhku seperti habis dijatuhkan dari sebuah tempat dengan ketinggian 200meter, walau aku tak yakin benar bagaimana rasanya. Tapi aku bersumpah ini sangat sakit dan aku bisa merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hole-ku dengan aroma yang anyir, kurasa itu darah keperawananku._

"_Hhhh,...mianhae baby aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu," Nichkhun meminta maaf karena melihatku menangis mengekspresikan rasa sakitku._

"_Gwenchanayo, bergeraklah," ucapku setelah aku merasa sedikit nyaman._

"_Ennngghhh,.." gerakan pertamanya memang terasa agak sakit, tapi perasaan apa ini. Aku merasa hampa. Aku meang merasakan kenikmatan dalam tubuhku tapi perasaanku terasa hampa. Aku tidak merasakannya dengan hati._

"_Emh,.. emh,.. emh..." desah Nichkhun. Makin lama gerakannya makin cepat membuat tubuhku terdorong dengan kuatnya._

"_Ahhhhhhnnnn babyyyhhh I'm cooomeee,..." desah panjang itu bersamaan dengan mengalirnya suatu cairan hangat kedalam tubuhku._

_Setelah menyelesaikannya aku bangkit dan memakai pakaianku begitupun dengan Nichkhun. Dan aku beranjak untuk kembali pulang ke flatku diseberang flat Nichkhun. Tapi saat aku sudah berdiri didepan pintu dan bersiap membukanya aku merasa ragu._

_Apakah memang begini rasanya bercinta? Tidak kan? Aku memejamkan mataku beberapa saat dan saat membukanya aku memiliki tekad yang baru. Aku harus menemukan bagaimana rasanya benar-benar bercinta._

_Aku tidak jadi membuka pintu aku berjalan lagi ke kamar Nichkhun, sepertinya ia sedang di kamar mandi karena aku tak menemukannya di kamar._

_Ckleekk_

_Tanpa mengetuk kubuka pintu kamar mandi yang memang berada di kamar itu._

"_Babykyu ada apa? Apakah ada barangmu yang tertinggal?"_

"_Ani. Nichkhunnie can we do it again?"_

"_Hahmmppp?" tanpa menunggu responnya aku langsung membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku. Dan butuh beberapa detik bagi Nichkhun untuk memahami maksud tindakanku._

"_Hmmmppp,.." sebagai seorang yeoja tentu saja aku tak bisa melawan kekuatannya untuk lebih mendominasi ciuman ini. _

"_Hahhh,.. hhh,..." kami sama-sama terengah. Dan secepat kilat Nichkhun telah menelanjangiku dan menelanjangi dirinya sendiri._

_Ia mendorongku hingga jatuh terlentang dilantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Aku sedikit berjengit saat punggung polosku merasakan betapa dinginnya lantai ini._

"_Ashhh,.." kembali aku mendesah saat Nichkhun menggigit leherku dan menyesapnya kuat. Dan saat akan memasuki tahap inti aku menghentikannya. Wajahnya sangat kebingungan, dan dia lebih bingung saat aku membalikkan posisi kami._

"_Biarkan aku yang melakukannya, biar aku menemukan kenikmatan ini dengan caraku sendiri," ucapku padanya, ia hanya diam._

_Dimulai dengan ciuman aku turun ke lehernya meninggalkan kissmark buatanku disana. Dia mengerang. Turun lagi ke dada bidangnya melakukan apa yang tadi ia lakukan padaku, menyesap putingnya._

_Aku terus turun hingga tepat diatas kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak terlihat besar dan keras. Kujilat ujung juniornya._

"_Annhhhh,..."_

_Kumasukkan kejantanan besar itu kedalam mulutku, tidak masuk semuanya memang bahkan mungkin tak ada setengahnya tapi aku berusaha semampuku dan sisanya kugenggam dengan jemari lentikku. Aku baru pertama kali melakukannya jadi aku hanya mengikuti instingku._

_Kunaik turunkan kepalaku, kugerak-gerakkan lidahku dan kugunakn ujung-ujung gigiku untuk mengingit benda ini dengan lembut dan tak lupa untuk kuhisap._

"_Ahh,.. baby you're so gooooddddhhhh,..." Nichkhun mencengkeram rambutku._

_Crot,.. crot,.. crot,..._

_Nichkhun mengeluarkan cairannya didalam mulutku, membuatku tersedak dan hampir muntah cairan itu tak mampu kutelan, rasanya sedikit aneh tapi sepertinya aku menyukainya. Beberapa tetes keluar dan mengaliri daguku._

_Greeppp Chuupp_

_Nichkhun menarik tanganku membuatku jatuh menimpa tubuhnya dan ia menciumku, menjilati sisa cairannya sendiri. Setelahnya aku duduk tegak dan bersiap untuk memasukkan kejantanan Nichkhun kedalam hole-ku, lagi. Kuturunkan tubuhku secara perlahan. Ini tak saseakit tadi._

"_Ahhh,... ujung kejantanannya langsung menumbuk g-spotku. Kunaikkan dan turunkan tubuhku mencari kenikmatanku._

_Kali ini aku dapat merasakanny. Merasakan betapa indahnya bercinta. Aku tersenyum puas. Nichkhun membantu pergerakan tubuhku, makin lama makin cepat. Suara tubuh yang saling bertubrukan membuat suasana makin panas belum lagi suara desahanku yang makin menjadi._

_15 menit keudian Nichkhun meneriakkan namaku begitupun denganku untuk mengapresiasikan betapa kami saling menikmati kegiatan ini._

"_Hhh,.. I want more Nichkhunnie,.." aku jatuh diatas dadanya karena lelah tapi aku menginginkannya lagi._

"_Satu ronde lagi?"_

"_Aniyo, aku ingin lebih dari satu, mungkin puluhan atau bahkan ratusan kali lagi. Aku ingin melakukannya lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Hingga aku puas dan merasa bosan untuk melakukannya. Tapi kuharap aku tak pernah bosan" ucapku sambil menatap mata Nichkhun._

_."Haha,... kau yakin?"_

"_Ne, aku yakin, sangat yakin."_

"_As you wish my princess dan kuharap kau takkan menarik kembali kata-katamu karena aku takkan berhenti melakukannya meskipun kau memohon." Setelah mengucapkan itu Nichkhun kembali mencium bibirku dan mengangkat tubuhku untuk kembali ke kamar. Setelahnya hanya terdengar suara desahan, geraman, teriakan dan decitan ranjang atas apa yang kami lakukan._

_Flashback End_

Aku masih mengingat semuanya, pengalaman pertamaku melakukan 'itu'. Membuatku agak kesulitan berjalan setelah kami menyelesaikan kurang lebih 12 ronde. Aku ingat setelah kejadian hari itu kami selalu melakukannya setiap hari kecuali jika kami akan ada ujian. Tapi kami akan melepas kerinduan kami satu sama lain setelah ujian berakhir.

Tubuh kami saling membutuhkan. Aku dan Nichkhun menjalin hubungan selama 6 tahun. Cukup lama memang dan hubungan itu berakhir dengan baik-baik tanpa ada pertengkaran. Saat usia Nichkhun 21tahun ia diminta kedua orang tuanya untuk kembali ke Thailand.

Sebenarnya ia mengajakku tapi aku tak mau. Dan dia menerima keputusanku. Dan sejak kepergiannya aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi bahkan kami jarang bertukar cerita lewat e-mail. Dan selama dua tahun sejak saat itu aku tak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun.

Mungkin baru-baru ini aku bertemu namja bernama Jungmo. Ia seorang executive muda yang tampan, lembut dan tegas secara bersamaan. Ia juga romantic. Aku bertemu dengannya 2 tahun yang lalu saat aku harus mengahadiri acara launching sebuah hotel berbintang lima.

Acara dimana banyak berkumpul para pengusaha dan orang berkelas lainnya. Saat itu aku melihatnya seperti tidak merasa nyaman dengan sekitarnya. Aku terus mengamatinya hingga akhirnya ia agak menjauh dari keramaian dan memilih untuk sendiri.

Saat itu kuberanikan diriku untuk mendekat dan mengenalnya, entahlah tiba-tiba saja aku sangat ingin untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Dan tak kusangka ia mau menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka. Sejak saat itu kami sering bertemu untuk sekedar mengobrol. Dan kemudian kami melakukan 'itu'. Tidak sesering saat aku bersama Nichkhun, mungkin 2 atau 3 kali dalam seminggu karena kami harus merahasiakan skandal ini.

Apakah kami sepasang kekasih? Jawabannya adalah bukan. Bahkan kami tak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta sekalipun. Aku dan Jungmo hanya membutuhkan tubuh masing-masing kami tak membutuhkan kata cinta kami hanya membutuhkan _sex. _

Mengingat Jungmo membuatku merasa panas lebih baik aku mandi untuk mendinginkan tubuhku.

Tok tok tok.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar sesaat setelah aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku hanya menggunakan selembar handuk untuk menutupi dada dan setengah pahaku dan sebuah handuk yang membungkus rambutku. Tanpa harus bersusah payah memakai pakaian terlebih dahulu aku berjalan kearah pintu.

"Hai, Kyu" ternyata itu Jungmo.

"Hai, masuk?" kupersilahkan dia.

"Kau nakal sekali babykyu," setelah Jungmo masuk dan aku mengunci pintu aku berjalan didepannya dan menjatuhkan handukku begitu saja. "Kau harus dihukum baby" seringainya.

"Hukum aku sepuasmu, sayang," balasku seduktif.

Setelahnya ia langsung menciumku ganas, membaringkanku di sofa ruang tamu dan dengan cepat ia melepas semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Ia kembali menindihku, menciumku, meremas dadaku. Jungmo tipe orang yang suka bermain cepat, tidak suka bertele-tele dan terlalu banyak _foreplay_. Katanya untuk apa bermain _foreplay_ kalau dia bisa merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara saat menggenjot hole-ku hingga puncak. Dan aku menyukai itu.

JLEBBB

"Ahhnnn,.. Kau benar-benar seorang _bitch_ Kyu, sudah puluhan kali aku memasukimu tapi kau tetap sempit. Aku yakin aku bukan satu-satunya bagimu, perempuan jalang," Jungmo memulai _dirty talk_-nya.

"Hahaha,… enggh, kalauhh akhhuuhhhh tidaakkhh sempithh bagaimanaahhh akhuuhh bisaah memuaskan laki-laki bodoohhh" balasku susah payah.

"Hah,.. hah,.. kau benar,.. Hole-mu inilah yang selalu membuatku menginginkanmu,…" Jungmo menciumku lagi dengan ganas.

Makin lama gerakannya makin menjadi, tubuhku pun ikut tersentak-sentak karena gerakannya.

"Kyuuhhhhh aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh,." Jungmo selalu berteriak memanggil namaku saat klimaksnya datang. "Hhh,.. hhhh,… Bangun Kyu kita lakukan ronde kedua." Belum juga aku menstabilkan nafasku pasca klimaks dia sudah menarik tanganku untuk berdiri.

Dia mendorongku untuk menghadap tembok dan menyuruhku bersandar disana. Dan mengangkat kaki kiriku dan memeganginya dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya memeluk pinggangku agar aku tidak terjatuh. Dia memulainya, lagi.

Kami melakukan satu ronde disana. Setelahnya aku berbalik menghadapnya, saat ia akan menciumku aku mendorongnya ringan dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi luar. Dan aku duduk diatas tangki _Closet_ tanpa banyak bicara Jungmo duduk diatas _Closet_ dan menghadapku. Ia mencium dan menjilat Miss.V-ku.

Akupun memaju mundurkan pinggulku agar lidahnya bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi. Tepat disamping kamar mandi itu ada sebuah jendela yang langsung menghadap pada kamar di apartemen sebelah. Dan saat aku melihat kesana terlihat ada seorang namja yang aku tidak tau namanya sedang melihatku.

Karena aku duduk diatas tangki _Closet_ namja itu bisa melihat tubuh telanjangku dan sedikit terlihat puncak kepala Jungmo yang sedang asik dengan kegiatannya. Kulihat tubuhnya bergetar dan salah satu tangannya bergerak cepat seperti sedang mengocok 'sesuatu' dan tangan satunya berpegang pada sisi jendela kamarnya.

Aku tadi memang sengaja membuka jendelaku. Wajahnya terlihat penuh nafsu, sepertinya aku tau apa yang ia lakukan. Kutatap ia dengan pandangan menggoda kuremas dada kiriku dan kuhisap jari telunjuk tangan kananku. Kubiarkan salivaku menetes menuruni dagu dan leherku.

Kulihat gerakan tangannya makin cepat dan beberapa saat kemudian namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengangkat tangannya yang sudah berlumuran cairan berwarna putih. Ia masih terus menatapku sambil menjilati jari-jarinya. Setelah itu kukedipkan satu mataku dengan genit dan kututup tirai jendelaku.

Aku dan Jungmo masih melakukannya hingga 4 ronde malam itu.

"Apa kau akan pergi?" tanyaku sambil bersandar di dadanya.

"Ya."

"Kenapa tidak tinggal saja?"

"Aku besok harus meeting pagi dan aku harus menyiapkan bahan untuk presentasi,"

"Ayolah jangan pergi," rayuku sambil memainkan jemari lentikku didadanya.

"Tidak bisa, Kyu aku harus pergi," setelah mengatakan itu Jungmo langsung bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Jungmo pun pergi setelah ia rapi dan berpamitan padaku tak lupa satu ciuman panas darinya.

**Keesokan paginya**

"Hai Kyu selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi eonnie."

"Kau terlihat cerah sekali. Apa kau bertemu Jungmo semalam?"

"Ne, semalam kami bertemu tapi dia harus pulang malam itu juga." Jawabku. Orang yang sedang berbicara denganku ini adalah rekan kerjaku di kantor. Dia lebih tua 5 tahun dariku. Dia dan aku sangat berbeda tapi itulah yang membuat kami lebih dekat. Dia sudah seperti ibuku. Baik, penyayang, pengertian dan lain sebagainya.

Dia orang kedua yang sangat mengerti diriku setelah Granny. Namanya Park Jung Soo atau ia lebih suka dipanggil Leeteuk atau Teukkie. Dia orang yang termasuk bersih. Sampai umurnya yang sekarang ia berpegang teguh pada keyakinannya kalau kevirginan seorang perempuan itu hanyalah milik suaminya seorang. Dia jarang sekali menjalin hubungan serius dengan namja. Ia lebih terkesan tertutup.

'_ureotjyo uuu sigani gamyeonseo naegejun,..'_

"Yeoboseo?"

"…."

"Ne, nuguya?"

"…."

"KAU?"

**TBC**

_Emmhh, butuh puluhan perjuangan untuk membuat ini. Ya memang ini aneh bin jelek pake banget. Tapi bikinnya tetep susah ternyata. Hehe._

_Terima kasih yang udah review di 'keisengan'ku yang sebelumnya. Jeongmal gomawo. #deepbow #tebarkissue :***_


End file.
